Will and Elizabeth
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Ipod shuffle about Will and Elizabeth. Each chapter based off of one of my favorite songs.
1. You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary****: One of those ipod shuffle things. A series of drabbles. Each chapter based off of one of my favorite songs. Some of the chapters will be before, during, after, or in-between any of the movies, or they might be modern, etc. Just whatever I feel like writing or what matches the song. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

OFFICIAL DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**Will and Elizabeth**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**You'll be in My Heart**_

--

_You'll be in My Heart-Phil Collins_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll here in my heart_

_Always_

--

Elizabeth lay in bed, her head resting against her husband's chest. The beat of his heart lulled her, giving her a sense of security that she had not felt in ten years. She still had a hard time believing that he was finally home with them; with her. And she knew that even with every force in the world acting against them, nothing would tear them from each other again.

Her mind drifted to their long time apart and she felt a lump in her throat.

--

_They were lying naked upon the sand, Elizabeth's face buried in Will's neck, and his hands were roaming her back. Elizabeth was sniffling, and when Will felt her shake, he hugged her close._

"_Shh, my love."_

"_You have to leave for ten years?" _

"_Aye, I do. But I swear to you that I will return, and we will be together. If you'll still have me." _

"_I'll always have you, Will. Ten years from now or a hundred years from now. I will always wait for you." Will smiled, and with his finger he lifted her chin to him as he brushed his lips across hers. _

--

_Elizabeth lay in bed, holding her new born son. The midwife stepped out of the room, giving the mother and son time alone. He looked just like his father. He was not crying as most babies did when they were born. He was simply smiling and making quiet gurgling, baby noises. He was just content. Content in his mother's arms. _

_Elizabeth began crying. She was no longer crying with joy for her son, as she had done just moments before. She was now quietly crying that her husband was not with her. But when her son grabbed her finger for the first time, looking up at her with wide eyes full of adoration, she pushed her sorrow aside. She knew she had to be strong for her son. And she was no longer alone. She was given a part of Will, and she loved the little boy even more than she thought possible because of that. _

--

_Elizabeth stood at the edge of the cliff with her son. She had her arm wrapped around him, comforting her as much as him. Elizabeth breathed in, praying for the best. William looked up at her with a hopeful look and she returned it with a confident smile. _

_They watched the horizon, each counting down the seconds until sunset. Then, a green flash filled their vision and a ship was on the horizon. William looked on excitedly and Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and a sad, yet relieved smile. As the ship came closer, Elizabeth could make out Will's figure and her smile grew across her face and she and her son ran down to the beach to meet him. _

--

Will held Elizabeth's waist, enjoying the feeling of his wife pressed against him. He began to trace small patterns against her waist, loving the feel of her skin. Oh how he had missed her.

--

_Will walked down the beach, feeling as if this were all a bad dream. A horrible dream. What kind of cruel soul would separate two people in love? Calypso; that's who. Because of Davy Jones. Will despised them. More than he ever had before. Because of them he could not be will Elizabeth. He would be away for ten years, and his poor Elizabeth would be left all alone. She was strong and she could handle it, he knew. But it did not ease the pain. _

_He had given Elizabeth the chest, and she had promised to keep it safe. He knew she would. He never doubted it, nor would he ever. He was walking away from her now, tears in his eyes. He wanted to be strong for her, and was holding in his tears the best he could. Then he heard his name. He turned around just in time to catch Elizabeth in his arms as they engaged in a passionate kiss. _

_He would return to her. He knew he would. He had to._

--

_Will stood at the railing of the _Flying Dutchman. _It had been five years to the day since he had left. It was the hardest, most painful five years. And this is coming from a man with no heart who can not feel pain. Even though he didn't have his heart, he swore he could still feel it break with each passing day. _

_He let out a deep, pained breath he didn't know he was holding. 1,826 days and then it would all be over. _

--

_Will jumped out of his small row boat before it had reached the shore. He treaded, waist deep through the water as he saw his wife running down the beach. And somebody else. A small boy. He immediately knew it was his son and his smile grew wider. Elizabeth was crying now. And he knew he was as well. Elizabeth reached him before he made it out of the water and he picked her up, twirling her around, like in one of those romantic novels Elizabeth had always loved reading with him. She was kissing every inch of his face, but he cupped her face, pulling her lips away from his ear and bringing her lips crushing upon his. Their tongues readily engaged in a battle they had not fought in ten years. _

_When they pulled away, Elizabeth and Will walked out of the water towards the boy, who had stayed his distance, giving his parents some privacy. Will hugged William close, so unbelievably happy. _

--

"Elizabeth," Will whispered.

Elizabeth sat up, resting on her elbow as she looked at him. Her eyes were slightly red and watery, and Will's thumb moved to brush a tear out of the corner of her eye. Will pulled her in close, kissing her gently and romantically. When they pulled apart, Elizabeth rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you."

--

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Love Story

Okay, so I decided that this story will probably have 10 chapters.

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Love Story**_

_Love Story- Taylor Swift_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say yes_

--

"Father, _please_! I beg of you!" Elizabeth ran after her father as he walked through the foyer of their mansion.

"Elizabeth I have given my final word on the matter." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, walking into his study, slamming the door.

Elizabeth, however, refused to give up so easily, in fact at all. She stormed in, slamming the door as well as she walked over to his desk where he was already seated. "Why won't you allow me to marry Will?"

"He is not suitable for you, Elizabeth!"

"You didn't seem to think that when we first began courting! What has changed your mind?"

"When you were courting I was certain you would have enough sense to realize the truth of it."

"What truth? The only truth is that we love each other and want to be married!"

"You are only young and naïve. I know what is best for you, my dear. You should marry a nice, proper man. Personally, _I_ wish you would marry Commodore Norington. But if you do not wish to, then very well. There are still plenty of _proper_ young men who would be more than happy to take you as their wife."

"But, Father, I want to be more than just a wife. I want to be someone special. And with Will I am. Will loves me so much, and all he wants in this world is to love me forever and to take care of me. Isn't that better than a 'proper' man who wants me only because of my position and to give him children?"

"You are not thinking this through…"

"Yes I am; I want Will! I've never been happier! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I _do_, Elizabeth, but I do not think Will can make you happy. He can't give you a good life, a good house, nice things. For god's sake he's nothing but a blacksmith."

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Will! He is a blacksmith but he's so much more than that; at least to me, even if you don't see it. And I don't need a nice house or nice things. Anything he gives me will make me happy and we _will_ have a good life."

"My answer is still no. Propriety is still my first priority and of the utmost importance."

"I fear I shall never be happy unless I am with him, unless I am his wife."

Weatherby looked at his daughter with a sympathetic face. "I am sorry Elizabeth. My previous answer still stands."

Elizabeth felt her eyes watering, but she refused to let her father see. Deciding it was best to leave the matter for the moment, she left the study. She lent against the door for a moment before walking out the front door.

"Miss Swann, may I take you somewhere?" George, their carriage driver asked.

"No thank you George, I shall walk." Elizabeth walked through town, and people looked at her strangely, and she knew that her eyes were red and tears stained her face.

She arrived at the smithy and pushed open the large, wooden door. She was greeted with the usual hot, musky feeling of the room. Will was at the far end, his back to her as he banged away against a sword over the hot flames. When he heard the door close he turned around and smiled when he saw Elizabeth. But his smile faded when he noticed her sad face He set the sword aside and walked over to her. She stepped into his open arms and she watched her hands as they played with his deep v-neck shirt. His sweaty, tan chest was visible and she ran her hands up and down it.

"You spoke with him didn't you?" Will asked.

She nodded and sniffed back a tear. "He is still set in his word against the marriage. But I promise I will continue to try and change his mind and I will not stop until he does so."

"If your father is this displeased with our desire to marry, perhaps we shouldn't."

Elizabeth pulled back, and looked at him with a shocked expression. "You don't want to marry me?"

"Elizabeth, no, I didn't say that. I want nothing more than to marry you, but we have to think of others."

"Will, why? It concerns no one but us! We do not need my father's consent, or his blessing. If he does not give it…then we shall still marry."

"Of course we need your father's consent; he's the governor."

"Then we'll leave! You and I will leave in the dark of the night, catch a ship and go somewhere else. Anywhere else. I just want to be with you."

Will chuckled, and once again took her in his arms. Her arms went around his back and she rested her head on his chest. "My love, you know we cannot do that."

"Yes, I know. But I promise, we _will_ be together. My father will relent eventually. He knows you are a good man, and he knows you love me. He just doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that I am in love with a commoner," she then looked at him, barley brushing her lips against his, "with a pirate," she whispered seductively and kissed him hard.

--

Please review.


	3. Bad Day

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bad Day**_

_Bad Day- Daniel Powder_

_You stand in line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with a coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_Cause you had bad a day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You said you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work up a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

--

Elizabeth Swann treaded through the icy cold streets of London. She hugged her warm, white coat close, an attempt to warm herself a bit more. Her damn car wouldn't start this morning and she couldn't catch a cab so she had to walk. Usually she wouldn't mind a walk, but it was near 40 degrees and pouring rain and now she was soaked through.

She ran as the rain poured harder, and finally her townhouse was in sight. She pulled out her keys and pushed the door open, running in. She peeled off her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves, leaving herself in her wet clothes. She hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited until the water was hot and she stripped her clothes and got in, reveling in the warm water on her skin. It immediately relaxed her after the day she had had.

First, her car wouldn't start. Then when she got to the bakery where she worked, she dropped a cake and had to start it all over. Next she had a consultation with a bride who happened to be the bitchiest bridezilla Elizabeth had ever encountered, and she had encountered some pretty bad brides. At her lunch break, she had gone to a café down the street. They didn't have anymore cinnamon sugar scones-her favorite- which bummed her out, and then her hot coffee had gotten spilled all over her, staining her favorite t-shirt and scalding her.

When she got out, she felt a little better. She went to the living room and turned on the TV, ready to relax for the rest of the day. She was watching _Food Network Challenge_, and when they started making the cakes, it popped into her mind a whole load of things she had to get done tomorrow that she had forgotten about, and that stressed her out even more. But there was nothing that could be done now. She was starving but decided to wait until her boyfriend got home. The idea of ordering Chinese food and cuddling on the couch while watching _Unwrapped_ sounded good to her. But it was then that she noticed the red blinking on the answering machine. She walked over and pushed it, listening to the voice that floated through.

"You have one new message. 4:33 pm," the automatic, robot voice sad. Then her boyfriend's voice came though.

"Hi, love. I'm _so _sorry but I won't be home until late tonight. I have a lot of work to do at the office. Go ahead and eat without me, and don't wait up. I may not be home until midnight. I love you."

Elizabeth sighed. Just perfect. _A perfect end to a perfect day_, she thought sarcastically. She looked through the pantry in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She finally settled on simply having cereal. She poured herself some fruity pebbles and sat back on the couch, once again watching TV.

--

Will Turner handed the cabbie money and got out, shutting the door behind him. The heavy rain had subsided slightly and it was pitch black outside. Will was glad to finally be home. He had had a horrible day.

All the computers at work had crashed, and during a meeting his boss found out about a problem that had happened a few days before and got pissed at everybody except Will, since he wasn't involved. But when he entrusted Will to fix the problem, everyone at work got pissed at Will in return. Will spent the whole day being shunned by his coworkers and had to stay late trying to fix the problem, which was nearly impossible without computers.

Will walked into his townhouse to find it dark. But then he heard a faint noise and saw a light coming from the living room. He walked in and saw his beautiful girlfriend lying on the couch, fast asleep with the TV still on. He walked over to her and turned the TV off, picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her before taking off his shirt and pants. When he was left in his boxers he climbed in bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Will," he heard her mutter.

"Sorry, my love, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Hmm, what time is it."

"Past midnight."

Elizabeth scooted into Will. "Oh Will I had the most awful day."

"I did too, Elizabeth. I feel better being with you now though."

"You _always_ make me feel better, babe." Elizabeth smiled up at him and kissed him. Will gladly responded, opening his mouth for her.

When they pulled apart, Elizabeth buried her head in the crook of his neck and she intertwined her legs with his. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"What do you say tomorrow night we get Chinese food and watch _Unwrapped_?" Will asked. Elizabeth giggled; he knew her so well.

"That's sounds great." And then they both fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling much better.

--

Do you like it? Please review!


	4. Go the Distance

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Go the Distance**_

_Go the Distance- Michael Bolton _

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong_

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

--

Will was in his quarters, lying on his small bed. The feeling of the gentle rocking of the _Flying Dutchman_ as it sailed through the waters calmed him; it always did. During the day he would spend the few spare moments he had in here, and at night when he didn't have duty on the wheel he would lie in bed. His mind would always drift to Elizabeth. His longing for her only intensified each day. He would always think that he couldn't possibly miss her more, but then the next day would come and he would miss her about 100 times more.

But this night he was not thinking of how much he missed her. He was thinking about how blissful he felt and how ecstatic he was to finally be able to be with her. How much they had gone through and how they truly deserved to finally be together. This was his last night as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He had done his job and he had done it well- reluctantly -but well. He spent ten years away from his love and done everything asked of him. And as depressed as he had been this past decade, he knew it would be worth it.

He remembered the day in Tia Dalma's hut when he had first met her; however she had already known who he was. She had told him 'you have a touch of destiny in you' and he didn't know what she meant. If only he did. He would have taken Elizabeth in his arms and married her as soon as possible, and he never would have allowed her damn kiss with Jack to come between them. He knew why she did it…if only she had told him. But that was behind him now and he couldn't care less about it. The only regret he had about it was that it came between them for so long, especially when they had such a fate ahead of them.

But when he became the captain, he knew he would be able to do the job. He had to; otherwise he would never be with Elizabeth again. He was doing this all for Elizabeth and their future together. He _would_ go the distance.

And the next day, when he saw her standing on that cliff, her golden brown hair blowing in the wind, her tanned face expressing sad, happy, longing, and relieved emotions all at once, and with their son by her side, he knew it was worth it.

--

Sorry I know this one is _really_ short. Oh well. Please review!


	5. Reflection

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Reflection**_

_Reflection-Mulan_

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Could it be that I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

--

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped the tears away, revealing her red, tear-stained face. Her face was sticky and her strands of hair stuck to it. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but it had to have been at least a few hours, as it was now dark and she had been banished to her room in the evening, near sunset. She felt utterly terrible. She had completely humiliated her father at the occasion they attended earlier today. It was Admiral Dormer's wedding to Caroline Howard.

At the wedding, a group of young women were pointing at her and laughing. She had no doubt that they were gossiping about her impending marriage to Will.

"Does she not understand she can marry a man with money?" Eleanor, a tall blond woman, said.

"Mr. Turner is only marrying her for her money." Said Jane, a short, blond woman said.

"Soon she'll be living in a small, poorly built wooden cabin he built himself, have six children and no money. Then she'll be on her knees to her father begging for money, and praying to the Lord to get out of her ghastly marriage," the brunette of the group, Amanda, said.

"That Will Turner may be a handsome man, but Miss Swann can do much better. Turner is a meager simpleton, a scoundrel, a _pirate_. He doesn't deserve the governor's daughter. He doesn't even deserve an old slave's daughter. He deserves nothing other than to kiss the ground the governor walks on, if that." Emily, a tall red-haired woman, had then sneered. It was then that Elizabeth had marched over to them and yelled at them.

"I love Will and he loves me. He is a much better man than any of you give him credit for. He is the sweetest, kindest man I have ever met. And he certainly deserves me-it is I who does not deserve him! And you think he is a scoundrel, yet you seem to deny the truths of your own husbands," she exclaimed, beginning to draw attention to them. "Emily, your husband is in another woman's bed each night, is he not?" Emily adverted her eyes and pursed her lips. "Amanda, before you married Sir Samuel, did you not secretly elope with a fisherman from Spain? And Jane, I believe you are currently drowning in your husbands gambling debts. It won't be long before you both are living in 'a small, poorly built wooden cabin'. So before you judge my dear William, perhaps you should think of your own problems." Elizabeth finished, and with a huff she turned on her heal. However she only turned to find the entire room staring at her with wide eyes, and she noticed that Caroline looked embarrassed and that her father and Admiral Dormer looked angry.

Her father immediately ordered the carriage driver to take her back home. She had waited in her room, dreading what her father would say to her when he returned home. And she was right to worry. He reprimanded her for nearly an hour as she sat still and just nodded and apologized. Then he banned her to her room for the rest of the night. She wasn't even aloud to have supper.

Elizabeth did not regret what she said to those women, they deserved it. But she did regret that she embarrassed her father and the happy couple so. As she looked in the mirror, she began to wonder if she would ever be the daughter that her father deserved to have. Most daughters knew their places. She, however, didn't. She didn't care about propriety, what was expected of her, or who people thought she should marry. She certainly wasn't the greatest daughter in the world. She didn't want to change her personality or anything of the sort, but she did wish she could please her father.

There was a loud grumbling, and she recognized it as her stomach begging for food. She sighed. She wouldn't be getting anything tonight. She decided to go ahead and go to sleep. But a cold night breeze blew in, and drew her attention to her open balcony, and then she got an idea.

She _desperately_ wanted to see her Will. She knew he would make her feel better, and it seemed like a perfect idea. So she walked out her balcony and climbed down the vine next to it, like she had done many time before. She quietly snuck around the side of the large mansion, and once she was clear of it, she ran. Nobody was out and about at this time of night, and as she looked at the large clock tower in the town, she saw that it read 9:00 pm. She hoped Will wouldn't be asleep. She arrived at the blacksmith shop, which after Mr. Brown's passing last year, had become Will's. She knocked on the door, and she was about to knock again when she heard someone shuffling to the door.

Will opened the door in his sleeping trousers and a loose, cotton shirt and a lantern in his hand. "Elizabeth? Come in, out of the cold." He moved aside and ushered her in, closing the door and locking it behind him. "What on earth are you doing here? I was just about to go to sleep."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see you. I'll leave and let you sleep." She made a move towards the door, but Will took her by her hand, stopping her.

"You don't have to leave, my love. Being with you is a perfect reason not to sleep. Now, what's wrong? You seem a little…odd."

Elizabeth sighed and walked into his chest, hugging him close and he protectively wrapped her arms around her, concerned. "They were talking about you Will. They were saying how you were only with me because of my money, and that if I married you I would regret it and that you are nothing but a simpleton and a scoundrel and a pirate and deserve nothing but to kiss the ground my father walks on," she cried, recalling the words they had said.

Will didn't have to ask who; he knew nearly all the town was in talks about them, especially the high society. "Do not let their words get to you. Forget about them."

"I know; I already have. But I yelled at them in front of everybody and I revealed some of their secrets that I was privy to. I utterly humiliated my father. I always do this to him and I hate it. Why can't I just be a normal daughter, Will?"

Will chuckled. "Elizabeth, if you were a _normal_ daughter, you would not be you, and I suspect that I would not love you as much as I do."

"I just wish…I wish I could be a better daughter. Having _me_ as a daughtermust break my father's heart."

Will sighed and kissed her forehead. Hearing the hurt in her voice broke _his_ heart. "You're father loves you, so much. It is impossible for you to break his heart. Yes, you are not the average girl, but never think he doesn't love you."

Elizabeth smiled, and then she bit her lip in thought. "Will, come with me."

"Come with you…wait Elizabeth," Will stuttered as Elizabeth pulled him out the door by his sleeve. He continued carrying the lantern for light through the dark streets. "Where are you taking me at this hour?"

She didn't say anything; instead lead him about a mile away, onto the beach. She plopped down and pulled him with her. Will laughed, set down the lantern on the sand, lay down and pulled her next to him, hugging her close and keeping them both warm. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, staring happily up at the stars.

As they laid there in a comfortable silence, Elizabeth smiled. She knew that her father loved her, and simply the way Will had her close, she knew he loved her and thought she was perfect, and that was all she needed.

--

Awe, sweet. I love Mulan lol! I love reviews!


	6. Viva Forever

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Viva Forever**_

_Viva Forever-Spice Girls_

_Hasta Manana _

_Always be mine_

_Viva forever_

_I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Yes I still remember_

_Every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin_

_Giving life from within_

_Like a love song that I'd heard_

_Slipping through out fingers_

_Like the sands of time_

_Promises made_

_Every memory saved_

_Has reflected in my mind_

--

Elizabeth lay on her bed. The tears that she had cried had subsided but the stains still streaked her face. She lay on her side with her hands under her pillow and looked at the bedroom door. On the ground in front of the door was her boyfriend's pillow which she had heaved heavily at the door when he tried to come in.

Her face showed only two emotions; hurt and angry. And what made her even angrier was that her boyfriend had kept knocking on the door, begging her to let him in. It wasn't locked, but he was smart enough not to come in after what had happened.

But now she looked at the bedroom door, wondering where he was. He had stopped trying to come in for about 10 minutes now. While she was annoyed by his persistence, and despite what she had said to him in the fight they had had, she kinda felt comfort that he was only on the other side of the door and that he hadn't left. She would've come out eventually, but she just needed time to cool off. She was too mad to even look at him, but she also knew that if she didn't cool off before talking to him, then she would totally blow up on him again and maybe he _would_ leave.

But besides that, she was slightly timid towards him now. Her boyfriend, her Will, had full on screamed at her. He had _never_ done that before. In the three years they had known each other and been together, he had never done that. Of course they had had fights before and of course she had seen him mad. But never _that_ mad. And the second he had screamed at her like that she ran into their room, totally and completely hurt and mad, crying her eyes out. She knew that he instantly regretted it, and once she had closed the door, he had come to her, using the calm, soothing, loving voice she was used to. He was saying that he didn't mean what he said, and he wanted to hear her side of the story over what had happened, but she refused to answer him.

What had happened was that she had gotten into a fist fight with one of his best friends, Sierra. Sierra had been one of his best friends since his childhood, and he thought of her as the sister he never had. She was so special to him, but Elizabeth knew with all her heart that he felt nothing romantic towards her, and never had. However, Sierra's feelings for him weren't so innocent. From the moment that Elizabeth had met her, she had an odd feeling about Sierra and the way she acted around Will. Elizabeth had brought it up to Will a couple times, but he always reassured her that her fears and uncertainty were unfounded. Elizabeth didn't blame him. She knew he wasn't trying to anything. He obviously just didn't see it; guys were always oblivious.

But then tonight, Elizabeth and some friends had gone out to a bar for a girl's night out. Elizabeth grudgingly invited Sierra along upon Will's insistence, after he had confided in her that he had deeply wished Sierra and Elizabeth could be friends, and that it was hard for him that the love of his life hated one of his best friends. But then Sierra had a few too many cosmopolitans and had totally revealed her feelings for Will. But what pissed Elizabeth off the most was the _way_ she did. She called Elizabeth a whore. She said that Elizabeth should watch her back because Sierra was through waiting around for Will, and Elizabeth wasn't going to stand in the way of what she wanted. She talked ludely and openly about what she said she 'wanted to do to Will' and that she 'wanted him to fuck her like a…' but Elizabeth didn't let finish her comment because that was when Elizabeth decked her in the jaw. Sierra threw a punch, missing Elizabeth, but soon hit Elizabeth in the eye. They continued hitting each other. Elizabeth's friends began pulling them apart, more for the sake of not wanting Elizabeth to get hurt. They didn't give a crap about Sierra; in fact they partly wanted to let Elizabeth beat her up.

Later, Elizabeth came home to a pissed off Will. Sierra, knowing Will would side with her, had called him crying, saying Elizabeth had punched her for no reason, and that she was just trying to get to know her and Elizabeth became so insecure that Sierra and Will were having a fling behind her back that she attacked her. Elizabeth tried to explain what really happen, but Will wouldn't hear any of it.

He had called her a fucking bitch. He shouted that she was a controlling, insecure fucking bitch, and that if she couldn't except that he and Sierra were friends and were going to stay friends, then he couldn't be with her.

"Then don't! If you don't love me enough to believe me, or hell, even listen to my side of it, then don't be with me! Get the hell out!" Was her bitter response, and without waiting for a response she had stormed off, slamming the door closed.

But what if things had gone too far this time? Usually He would keep trying to make things right. He never wanted to leave their fights to just fix later. He was a person who would do everything he could to fix it immediately, and no matter how long it would take for her to cool off, he would be right there. He would keep knocking at the door, calling for her until she was ready to talk. While at the time his persistence would seem annoying to her. But later she would be glad he did. It made things easier on both of them.

But now she was scared. What if he really did leave? Terror overtook her, her heart pounded in her chest, and a lump grew in her throat as tears welded in her eyes once again. She made her way to the door and creaked it open. She peaked out, not seeing Will. She walked down the hallway. The door to the bathroom was open and she immediately knew he wasn't in there. She walked out into the living room. From the open living room she could easily see the rest of the apartment, since no walls blocked her view. She didn't have to go searching for him, she already knew he wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen, and he wasn't across the room at the dining table.

She let her tears fall, and she collapsed onto the couch. She buried her head into the pillow. Her breath was short, and it was one of those times when she felt that she just couldn't go on. She couldn't catch her breath and she clung to the pillow for dear life.

--

Three hours passed, although to Elizabeth it felt like a lifetime. For the current moment, her tears had dwindled. She had never been so distressed and miserable in her whole life, though.

For few hours, every time she settled down, she couldn't help her mind go back to Will. Will was her whole life. Her heart. If she lost him she would lose everything. And then tears would come even more violent then they were before. She honestly didn't know how she could cry so much. Wouldn't she…run out of tear or something?

But now with only slight tears, her eyes wandered to her hand. It was the hand she used to punch Sierra. It was red. It didn't hurt. It wasn't swollen or purple or painful like she thought it would be. Apparently she just had a freakishly strong hand, she thought. It was then that she realized that her eye was hurting. She had so much on her mind, she wasn't really paying attention to it. She no doubt had a black eye. But as she thought about how she got her red hand and her black eyes, she of course began thinking of Will again. Then she burst into another fit of fierce tears.

It was at that moment that Will walked in. Elizabeth looked up, and the second she registered that he was standing in the room, she jumped up and ran to him. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and he held her close. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and clung to him like a small child clinging on to her mommy.

"Will, Will, Will!" She exclaimed through her tears.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," he begged, kissing her head. She didn't answer, instead she continued to cry. "Sshh, my love. Sshh, my baby," he soothed.

He carried her to the couch and sat down, her still clinging on to him, so tight it seemed she thought he would disappear if he left.

"Elizabeth, look at me, love," he whispered. Slowly, she raised her head, revealing her droopy eyes, pouted lips and her tear streak face and looked him in the eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry, Elizabeth."

"No, Will, _I'm_ sorry. I…" she started.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. No please, let me finish; I have a lot to apologize for." She nodded, but before Will continued he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, making her smile. "Now first thing, I am _terribly_ sorry for what I said to you. Believe me, you are not controlling. You are not insecure. And you are defiantly not a fucking bitch. I was way, way out of line, and I didn't mean anything I said. I feel like a complete ass. And I yelled at you. I never wanted to yell at you and I swear I will never yell at you again. You don't deserve how I treated you," remorse filled his voice, and smiling with sympathy, Elizabeth brought her hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. Will put his hand over it and turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. "And also, you were right," he continued. "You were right about how Sierra felt about me. Again I'm sorry. I should have believed you, or at the very least listened to what you had to say about it."

"What made you believe me?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"When I left, I went to see Sierra to confront her about what happened. After I pushed her to tell me the truth, she said that she had feelings for me. She said she was talking about me in a…inappropriate way…and that she called you a whore and told you to watch your back…then she made a move on me." Elizabeth tensed and tightened her grip on Will. Will held her tighter as well and kissed her lips gently. "I left immediately, Elizabeth, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to see her again, okay? She's out of my life, simple as that."

"But Will, why didn't you ever let me talk to you about this? Maybe if you heard my side of it all, we would never have fought."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that as well. It's just Sierra and I have been friends for so long, it was hard for me to think that she could do that. But under no circumstances are you to think it was because I did not love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine," he said sincerely and seriously, not a hint of joking in his voice or eyes as he cradled her face in his hands as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know, I know" Elizabeth smiled and put her head back into the crook of his neck, this time nuzzling it instead of crying.

"So, can you accept all of my apologies?" Will asked hopefully.

"Of course, baby," she looked back at him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The kiss became heated and passionate and Will grazed his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she more than eagerly granted it. Will's hands moved to her lower back and then slid up under her shirt.

Elizabeth pushed her hands under his jacket and she pushed it off the best she could while he was sitting. His hands found the clasp of her bra and he was about to unclasp it, but it was at that moment that they had pulled apart for air. And when they pulled apart, Will noticed her eye for the first time. He quickly retracted his hands before he could undo her bra and brought them to her face, inspecting her eye with a click of his tongue and an agitated sigh on her part.

"You need some ice on this."

"Ugh," she groaned. Will set her aside on the couch as he stood to go get ice. But before he walked away, he turned back to her and kissed her once more, this time more gently and tenderly.

"Remember Elizabeth, I'm always yours."

--

Aw so sweet! This one is hella long. I guess it makes up for the very short 4th chapter lol!


	7. I'll Be There For You

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I'll Be There for You**_

_I'll Be There for You- 'Friends' theme song_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

'_Cause you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Since you're the only one who knows_

_What its like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the rest with_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even when I'm at my worst_

_I'm best with you_

_Yeah_

--

Elizabeth lay on her small cot, her face grim and her eyes cold. Most of the sailors were asleep, save for a few who were working night shifts. She was all alone. She had been given her own small room for privacy. It had previously been used for holding extra food supplies, and while there were still crates of food, most of the crates had been moved to other locations. When they had set sail, Will insisted she had her own space, not trusting the crew members. She had been grateful towards Will, but part of her wished that she could sleep with the others, just because it was closer to Will.

She was happy for the privacy now, though. She had cried for so long over her father's death. Now she was all cried out, and she was simply exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but no matter how tired she was or how much she wanted sleep to take her, she just couldn't fall asleep.

She felt a chill from the open stairway. They had returned to the land of the living hours before, and it felt weird feeling the breeze after a long while of feeling nothing. She shivered, and covered herself with the small, thin, dirty blanket that barley covered her feet.

She was startled when another blanket was draped over her. Her head whipped to her side where Will stood, surprising her since she hadn't heard him come in. She looked up at him with curiosity.

"You're cold," it wasn't a question. "Keep my blanket," Will's tone was cold and even, but Elizabeth was sure she detected a small hint of concern.

"Thank you," she used the second one to cover her feet, and realized that Will was still looking down at her. "Did you come here for something?"

"I just…wanted to see that you were well."

"Thank you, Will." She said sincerely. "I'll be well with time."

Will nodded solemnly, but then after a moment of not moving, he let out a deep breath and kneeled down next to her. She sat up, facing him. She moved the blankets so they covered her shoulders as she sat up, but they slid down and Will caringly reached out to pull it back up. Elizabeth smiled. This was the most intimate and friendly they had been with each other for a few months, ever since she had left Jack to the Kraken. And then after their conversation in the hold, she never thought this would happen again.

But then as she thought about it, tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure what triggered them. She wasn't sure whether they were for her father, Will, or both. She just knew that she couldn't stop. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them.

She felt Will sit next to her and then his strong arms came around her, pulling her to him and he rocked her back and forth. She moved her head to burry it in his chest and her hands clung to his shirt.

He continued to hold her like this until her tears subsided. He then pulled her face back and cradled her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. He kissed her forehead, then her temple, then her nose. His lips then moved to her ear and she chuckled. He knew that was one of her favorite spots to be kissed, and she could never help but to laugh.

After he had caused her a sufficient amount of giggling he pulled away from her. "You should get some sleep."

"I _am_ very tired," she agreed. She settled back into the cot and Will moved to walk out, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Will, will you…stay with me tonight?"

"Elizabeth, I don't think that is the best idea."

"Nothing will happen…I just…I just want to be with you."

Will took a deep breath and climbed in next to her. She offered him part of the blanket, but he refused, insisting she keep them both. He wrapped his arms around her and let her fall asleep in his arms.

--

Aw so sweet! Hoped you liked it and please review!


	8. Cool

Somebody requested a song for me to do, and I was gonna write a chapter about it, but I seriously spent all week thinking of what to write about for it, but I couldn't settle on anything so I decided not to do it. Sorry to who requested it.

--

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Cool**_

_Cool- Gwen Stefani_

_It's hard to remember _

_How it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life_

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles_

_It's good to see you now with someone else_

_And it's such a miracle_

_That you and me are still good friends_

_And after all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_I know we're cool_

--

Elizabeth walked into a small café and walked up to the counter. "Iced green tea please." She ordered. She waited patiently as they got her drink and then she paid them and was making her way out the door when she heard someone call her name.

"Elizabeth?" the voice was hopeful and Elizabeth knew she knew that voice. How could she ever forget that voice?

She spun around and saw Will Turner sitting at the corner table. He was as handsome as ever. His hair was slightly shorter and curled just under his ears. His face was just as charming and beautiful as the last time she had seen him. His face had aged, but just barely. At the most just a couple of crow's feet around the eyes, but they did not detract from her gorgeous eyes that were still the same gorgeous brown and still shined happily.

She walked over to him and smiled. "Will, hi! Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm great too. Do you mind if I sit down? We can catch up a bit," she motioned to the chair across from him.

"Yeah, of course." Elizabeth sat down, putting her purse on the back of her chair and turned to him, a wide smile still on her face.

"It's been so long, Will. I missed you," she said sincerely.

"I know, and I missed you too," he replied honestly. "So what are you doing back in London? You moved to Boston."

"I hated being away from home. It was a great job, a great opportunity, but I just wasn't happy. So I quit, got a job here and moved back about a year ago."

"So you're happy now?" He raised his eyebrows. Just the like the old Will, he only wanted her to be happy.

"Very."

"I'm happy for you then."

"I thought about contacting you when I moved back, but…I just…didn't feel like I had a right to. I left you for Boston, and in case I never get another chance to say it; I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you had to do. You felt it was right, and I supported it. I just wanted you to be happy, Elizabeth. I don't want you to feel bad about it, okay?"

"Okay, I won't then," she said. "So, what have you been up to these last couple years?"

"Well I spent some time on my career after you left. Then about a year and a half ago, I started dating a wonderful, beautiful woman, Cheyenne. And then about a month ago, she and I became engaged."

"Oh my god, congratulations Will! When's the wedding?"

"8 months; June 19th. You two should meet sometime. I think you'd like her,"

"Definitely. Maybe we can all go out together sometime."

Will nodded in agreement. "So do you have anyone special?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her drink, obviously somewhat uncomfortable. "No. I actually just broke up with my boyfriend a couple days ago."

Will's face turned into one of sympathy and apology. "I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"No don't be. It was a horrible relationship, he was a horrible guy. I'm happy with it."

"Okay, good then…I guess" he started, still concerned. "Well I actually have to get to work. But I really want to see you again. Soon. Here's my number. Call me anytime," he wrote his number down on a napkin and handed it to her.

Elizabeth smiled and waved and he walked out the door.

She was happy for him, but at the same time, inside, she couldn't help the gnawing feeling inside her. Ever since she had left him, she had always thought 'what if?'. What if she had stayed? What if they gotten married. What if he hated her now? What if, what if, what if? And now, he showed no signs of feeling any emotions towards what had happened. Perhaps, he had moved on. Perhaps it was Cheyenne that caused him to move on from everything they had been to each other and been through. Perhaps he had already had closure of some sort. They now had a chance at being friends again. Then maybe if she was lucky, this would be her closure.

--

Okay, I know this is a sad one. You probably all hate me lol. There are two more chapters and I promise they're BOTH gonna be happy, sweet ones. I just thought it would be good to throw some bitter-sweet in here. Anyway, please review!


	9. Deck the Halls

I know you guys hated the last chapter lol. But hopefully this one will make you happy and bring you song jolly goodness.

--

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Deck the Halls**_

_Deck the Halls-Various Artists_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la _

_La la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la_

_La la la la._

Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la

_La la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la_

_La la la la._

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la

_La la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la_

_La la la la._

--

The snow outside was beautiful as the white flakes fell from the sky. Inside the flat of Elizabeth and Will Turner, the place was warmed by a bright fire burning in the fire place. Music played the tunes of _Deck the Halls_, _Baby, it's Cold Outside_, and _Have Yourself a Very Marry Christmas_, along with many other classic songs as they floated through the rooms. Garland decorated the tree along with the rest of the room. Christmas lights were hung around the doorways and were lit up. The large tree was in the corner, adorned in colorful ornaments, some fancy and more decorative, like large gold and red balls and hanging icicles, but many were more personal, like the collection of Disney Princess ornaments and the _1__st__ Christmas Together_ ornament that Will and Elizabeth had gotten a few days ago for their first Christmas as a married couple. And as their first Christmas, it was the perfect Christmas they had imagined.

Elizabeth was in the living room putting the finishing touches on the tree while she waited for Will to come home from work. Elizabeth stood on a chair as she reached the top of the Christmas tree. She carefully placed the bright, shimmery white star on top of the tree. She slightly stepped back on the chair to admire it, but the step was too far back and she began wobbling and nearly fell.

Then two strong arms caught her waist and she was steadied. She gasped and turned around to find her handsome husband staring lovingly, yet amusedly, up at her. He picked her up and she placed her hands on his shoulders as he spun her around to place her on the ground.

"Hello, love," he greeted with a laugh and he kissed her tenderly, his hands still on the waist and her hands cupping his face.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him. "Hi. I didn't hear you come in. You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled and placed another kiss to her lips. "The living room looks lovely. You did a brillant job making it perfect."

"Why thank you," she said proudly, her hands and her hips as she admired her work. It was when she stepped back that Will noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a long sleeved, short little red dress with green and white striped socks that went knee high. Along with her dress she was wearing a cute, little green pointed hat with a bell.

He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. "I found it in the Christmas boxes and I felt like getting into the holiday spirit," she explained innocently with her adorable pout.

Will shook his head with a smile and grabbed her hand. "Come, my little elf, you said we would make Christmas cookies when I got home."

They walked to the kitchen and pulled out all the needed ingredients to make the cookies. They cracked the eggs, put in sugar, milk, and everything else. When the time came for the flour, they ended up getting into a big flour fight and ended up with flour all over them and the kitchen. After the fight, Elizabeth sat on the counter, still covered in flour, as she stirred the ingredients together while Will cleaned the kitchen.

Will put the cleaning supplies away when he was done and walked over to Elizabeth. He stood between her legs with his hands on her thighs. They stayed there quietly, sometimes saying random things in quiet, romantic tones. When it was done being mixed, Elizabeth stuck her finger in it and licked off the dough from her finger. She then stuck it back in and held her finger out to Will. He smiled and licked it off her finger too. They then rolled out the dough, cut out shapes of Santa, trees, reindeer, and snowmen before sticking them in the oven.

--

Later that night, Elizabeth and Will lie on the couch together as they watched _The Santa Clause_. Elizabeth was nestled in his arms eating cookies as he held her tight to him. Soon after the movie ended, Will noticed Elizabeth's eye had fluttered closed and her breath was continuously evening out.

He set a kiss to her temple before making a move to get up and carry her to their bedroom, but she stopped him. "I don't wanna move," she muttered.

Will chuckled, "okay, my love. We'll stay here," he whispered back sweetly. He lay back down and pulled her even closer to him before grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear. But she was already asleep and he soon drifted off into sleep as well.

--

Okay, a very, very sweet one. Just a cute, fluffy, Christmassy one. Yes, I know, a little early for Christmas. But hey, I love Christmas and I always tend to get in the holly jolly mood pretty early…like June early lol! But hopefully this one makes you feel better after the last one. Please review!


	10. Wedding Day

This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad many of you really liked it. I have a couple more _Pirates of the Caribbean_ stories I already have planned. (Willabeth of course lol!) The next one will be posted within the next week or two. So keep an eye out for them.

Also, this one is a 'what if' chapter about if Beckett never showed up and interrupted their wedding. I just thought this one might be confusing if you didn't know when it took place. So anyway…enjoy the last chapter!

--

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Wedding Day**_

_Wedding Day-Seal _

_Today _

_I give it all_

_To you_

_One this day_

_We recall the memories_

_Of what we're going through_

_In my heart a place_

_A most special place_

_And it's all for you_

_You're my girl_

_You're my angel_

--

Music played and all eyes turned to Elizabeth as she walked down the isle, arm and arm with her father. Her gorgeous gown trailed behind her as she carried her bouquet of beautiful flowers. She stared down the isle at Will, as he gazed upon her as well. Each had looks of utter bliss in their eyes.

Weatherby kissed his daughter's cheek when they arrived at the altar. Will took her hand and lovingly brought it to his lips.

--

"_My name is Elizabeth Swann," young Elizabeth looked down at the boy who had just been brought aboard the ship._

"_Will Turner," he said, out of breath. _

"_I'm watching over you, Will" she said before Will went unconscious once again._

--

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. If anyone should object to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

--

_An 11 year old Elizabeth ran along the beach, giggling happily. Will followed closely behind her, keeping an eye on her and making sure she stayed out of trouble as he always did. _

_Elizabeth finally stopped and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily but still laughing. She lay down on the sand and when Will caught up to her he offered her his hand to pull her up. She took it, but pulled him down next to her instead._

"_Will, do you think you'll ever get married?" Elizabeth asked. _

_Will was caught off guard by her question, but nevertheless answered. "I suppose I shall. Thought I cannot imagine who would want their daughter to marry an orphaned blacksmith's apprentice." _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Will. I think any girl would be extremely lucky to have you as a husband." _

"_You're too kind, Miss Swann," he smiled shyly. _

"_Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" _

"_At least once more Miss Swann, as always." _

--

"William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann as you're wife? To have and to hold. Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in health, for better and for worse,'til death do you part?"

Will looked at Elizabeth, "I do," he said sincerely and honestly.

--

"_Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you; I love you." _

--

_Will and Elizabeth walked through town on the bright, summer day. It had been almost three months since their adventures with the pirates. They had courted ever since, and to them it was perfect. It was literally a dream come true. _

_They continued walking together through the crowd of people. Elizabeth carried a basket of food and a blanket. They walked down the beach and set up their picnic. Elizabeth sat between Will's legs as they looked out at the sea and ate, simply enjoying each other's company. _

"_Elizabeth, I love you," Will whispered in her ear. _

"_I love _you_." She smiled. She took Will's hand that he been around her waist and she mindlessly began playing with it. _

_Will took a deep breath and continued. "I love you, I've always loved you, and I will always love you. I only wish you would always love me," _

"_Will, what are you talking about? Of course I will always love you," she turned around and lightly caressed his rugged cheek. _

_Will didn't answer her, instead continued on with his little speech. "I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. You are my heart and my soul, and I want nothing more than to be your husband and cherish you the way an amorous, doting husband should."_

_A smile grew across Elizabeth's face. "Will?" She asked, not quite sure of what he was saying, but hoping beyond hope that it was what she suspected. _

"_Will you marry me, Elizabeth?" _

_Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she practically tackled Will as she threw herself at him. He caught her by her small waist and fell backwards. Elizabeth was on top of him as she placed kisses all over his face. _

"_Yes, Will, yes, of course!" _

--

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take William Turner as your husband? To have and to hold. Do you promise to care for him in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," she said affectionately and devotedly.

--

"_This is the path you have chosen? After all, he _is _a blacksmith." Weatherby said, looking slightly disapprovingly at the couple as they stood at the top of the steps. _

"_No," Will looked at her, slight fear in his eyes, "he's a pirate." Elizabeth reached up and took his feathered hat off his head and he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was passionate and fiery and released all the emotion that had been bottled up since they had met. _

--

"_Will, will we get married someday?" Elizabeth asked. She was sitting on an old, wooden chair in the smithy, watching intently as Will worked. It was one of her favorite pastimes. She would often come to the smithy, watch him work, talk with him to keep him company, and of course, enjoy the sight of her beloved by the forge, sweat dripping from his forehead and wetting his shirt. _

_Will looked at Elizabeth with his eyebrow raised and a small smirk. "Well I certainly hope so. I couldn't conceive of anything that would keep me from making you my wife. What has brought this on?" Will walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. _

"_I just want to be your wife. Soon." She looked at him with hope in her eyes. She would always love him, and she was eager to make the vows of unity and love, and to prove that she would always care for him, as he would for her. _

--

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest finally said.

Will took cupped Elizabeth's face in his hands and claimed her lips in his. It was a soft, romantic kiss full of love. It was the kiss that started their future together.

--

Sweet, eh? Well once again I hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! 


End file.
